percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Into the Unknown: Chapter 10
Josh McLean X''' '''The Great ThanatoRabbit's Swindle That giant rabbit may have grabbed me, JT, and some of my friends. I was powerless for the time being. I remembered reading articles about that kind of rabbit once. The rabbit was an extremely rare breed called Lepus Potestatem Accipere Duplices, a rare breed of giant rabbits that not only can breathe fire, but can take away superpowers and can kill by just touching you. I remembered in my first day in Oxford University, I was doing research on this rabbit. It took place at the Biology Lab, and the researched it from 2-4 periods, which was a long time. It was shown that it could take away superpowers or make someone weak, but only temporarily. The effect would lasts only for about 8 hours, and then that person would be back in a normal state. Anyways, JT was sitting next to me, placing his hands on his lap and was wondering. We were in a cave, without our powers. I wondered... if we could at least wait for 8 hours, then we all could have our powers back. We fell through the skies of the flying cave but fortunately we landed on a river...the fall would've killed me if the giant leaves of the giant trees wouldn't have slowed me down. The river ended up taking us towards a cave with land. A tickink sound was heard from the cave, but the question was where? I could sense that JT was looking for a way out. Apparently, he had regained some of his powers. But that was due to his grandfather being Pan. I walked towards the nearest pillar, and I sighed. "When are we getting out of this, JT?" I asked. "When we get our powers back in full." JT answered. He tried to lift the earth using his geokinesis, but it didn't work. I could't seem to see the escape route either. Everything was pitch black. I placed my right hand in my right pocket and found something. Oh, thank god I didn't forget to bring my ownmade flares with me. Oh yeah, I liked to fiddle with my powers and make flares. I used to do that when I had nothing to do, but look! It really paid off. I held a ball sized flare and crushed it. Thankfully, I crushed it softly, so it glowed like a regular light bulb. I didn't even feel stronger. I suppose that my power was going to return slowly. As my flare was on, JT and I searched for a way out. I continued to walk towards the cave where the light was faint. That would indicate the escape route that we're heading on. We turned right, left, left, right, left. This was just like a labyrinth, to escape an area without falling into traps. It was quite hard, but eventually we saw an exit, which was just a few meters away. As soon as we are outside, we were immediately hit by a heat wave. The sun was shining very bright that it burned my skin. I guess I just realized what would happen if I wasn't a son of Hyperion. I immediately ran for cover, and that cover was under a tree. There, I saw Emma and Jack. Jack was in no good condition. He was impaled by a piece of wooden stick. "Jack!" I screamed as I rushed towards him and pulled the stick out. Jack screamed in pain, and I held him. "Are you alright?" I said. "What does it look like?" Jack asked. I observed him. "No, you're not." I said, and was about to touch him when I realized that my powers weren't working. As I watched, the wounds healed itself, and JJ and Emma looked at their hands. "I feel... stronger." Emma said. "Same here." Desmond said who suddenly appeared behind us along with Veronica who was standing next to him. Now this was one other piece of variable that hadn't fit onto the equation. How is it that they are feeling stronger? They may had taken away our powers and our soul (maybe), but what if all the rabbit was doing was borrowing our powers and soul, and we would actually get our powers back, but double the power. Of course, if the rabbit borrowed your powers and soul too much, you would die, since you are lending powers more than the actual interest, just like what the rabbit did to one of the members of Liquid Fire, and from what I heard, it was a boy. I could feel my powers returning also, and that meant that Maxwell's power was returning too! "Guys, go on check Maxwell!" I yelped. "Don't worry." Veronica patted me. "He's tied up." "Not!" A voice behind me said, and it was Maxwell. He appeared to be more powerful. Well guess what? We're more powerful too! Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Into the Unknown Category:The Olympian League Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865